gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Like a Virgin
Like a Virgin è una canzone presente nel quindicesimo della prima stagione nell'episodio tributo a Madonna, Come Madonna. E' cantata da Rachel e Jesse, Will e Emma, Santana e Finn. Finn perde la sua verginità, ma Rachel e Emma non ci riescono. La canzone mostra Finn, Emma, e Rachel sicuri di perdere la loro verginità, e Santana, Will, e Jesse cercando di convincere l'altro ad andare fino in fondo. Rachel e Jesse sono in camera di Rachel, Santana e Finn sono in una stanza d'albergo, e Will ed Emma sono a casa di Will. La maggior parte della canzone è cantata da Lea Michele e Jonathan Groff. Questa canzone è una fantasia per tutti, ad eccezione di Finn e Santana che finiscono per farlo dopo la sua fantasia. Durante la canzone, si vedono i tatuaggi di Lea Michele, anche se hanno cercato di coprirli. Questa è la prima volta che Naya Rivera ha registrato una canzone. Testo della canzone Rachel: I made it through the Wilderness Somehow I made it through Rachel & Jesse: I didn't know how lost I was Until I found you Emma & Will: I was beat incomplete I'd been had, I was sad and blue Rachel & Jesse: But you made me feel Yeah, you made me feel Shiny and new Like a virgin Touched for the very first time Rachel_Jesse_Finn_Santana_Emma_Will: Like a virgin When your heart beats Next to mine Rachel: Gonna give you all my love, boy My fear is fading fast Rachel & Jesse: Been saving it all for you 'Cause only love can last Emma & Will: You're so fine and you're mine Make me strong, yeah you make me bold Rachel & Jesse: Oh your love thawed out Yeah, your love thawed out What was scared and cold Rachel_Jesse_Finn_Santana_Emma_Will: Like a virgin (hey) Touched for the very first time (Santana: Hey-e yeah) Like a virgin When your heart beats Next to mine Oooh (whoah) oooh, (Santana: whoah whoah) Oooh (whoah) oooh, (Santan'a: yah yeah yeah) Oooh (whoah) oooh, ('Santana: whoah whoah) Santana: You're so fine And you're mine Santana & Finn: I'll be yours 'till the end of time 'Cause you made me feel Yeah, you made me feel I've nothing to hide Like a virgin, Hey (Santana: You make me feel like a virgin) Touched for the very first time (Santana: Ohhh baby) Like a virgin When your heart beats Next to mine Like a virgin Rachel & Finn: Ooh, ooh Like a virgin (Santana: Yeahh) Rachel, Finn e Santana: Feels so good inside Jesse: When you hold me Santana: When you hold me Jesse: When your heart beats Finn: When your heart beats Jesse: When you love me Santana: When you love me baby (Rachel & Finn: Oh oh oh whoah) Rachel_Jesse_Finn_Santana_Emma_Will: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Oh, oh, oh, oh (Santana: yeah) Rachel & Jesse: Oh oh yeah Santana: Oh Rachel_Jesse_Finn_Santana_Emma_Will: Like a virgin Curiosità *Durante la registrazione di questa canzone, i produttori hanno fatto cantare a ogni cantante l'intera canzone in modo che sarebbe stato in grado di modificarlo in qualsiasi modo volevano. *Finn è stato l'unico ad aver perso veramente la sua verginità dopo la canzone. Errori *In una scena con Jesse, si può vedere un tatuaggio di Lea nella spalla sinistra. Galleria di foto Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 1 Canzoni Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni Jesse St. James Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni Will Schuester Categoria:Canzoni Emma Pillsbury